


Treat over Trick

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona acts on advice and shows Yvette a good time.





	Treat over Trick

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.
> 
> AND FIRST DAY OF KINKTOBER!!! :D!!! Sorry my writing's been so slow, life happened and it's been hard. I still love you all and all my fics!!! They won't be left unfinished, even if it takes a thousand years!

It was taboo in the 1950’s for Yvette and Fiona to be a couple. They had grown close over their sophomore year in college, but hadn’t done anything physical yet. This was fine with Yvette, it was safer this way, they would have time after college to fool around. She could enjoy Fiona’s companionship as a friend until they were free from the constraints of college and Fiona’s parents.

The sky was setting as Yvette walked into the small suburban home in the cul-de-sac where Fiona was staying until she graduated. Halloween decorations filled the yards and porches, ready for the trick or treaters that would visit that night. She knocked on the door, hoping she looked presentable. It would be the first time she met Fiona’s parents.

Her mom answered the door. “You’re Yvette! Come on in! We’ve heard so much about you!” She smiled as Yvette entered. 

“I love the decorations you’ve put up!” Yvette said, smiling politely.

“Oh, aren’t you sweet! Fiona’s in the living room right over there.”

Nodding, Yvette went into the room. Fiona smiled at her as she leaned over the coffee table, looking over her homework. “Hey! Come and sit down.”

Yvette did so, choosing the end of the table and taking out her homework, which included an inch thick stack of papers. “I’m already halfway through Mr. Henderson’s pile of homework.”

“Good! We’ll show him women can do anything! Especially colored women! I’m almost halfway. It’s hard when Sasha keeps pestering me.”

Yvette smiled. “We’ll finish today and turn it in early and make him grade all of our work!”

“Best make copies in case he tries to flunk us like he did Charlotte!”

“Good idea!”

They began their work, studiously working until two hours later when her mom came in with food and drinks. “We’re leaving now, you girls don’t work too hard! And remember to hand out candy to any trick or treaters! We’ll be home at midnight.”

“Okay mom!” Her mom kissed Fiona on the head and left. They went back to work until they heard the first chime on the door. Fiona hopped up and handed candy out. For the next two hours she did this, laughing at the cute costumes and commending the scary ones.

At nine-thirty, she turned the front light off and shut the curtains to the cul-de-sac. “Finally! I thought I’d never be done!”

Yvette quirked her brow as Fiona got on the floor and scooted under the coffee table. “What are you doing?”

“Sasha told me of a way to help us study better. I wanna try it. Can you get the flash cards?”

Sighing, Yvette stood on her knees and reached across the coffee table. She gasped as she felt Fiona move between her legs.

“What are you doing!?” She hissed, lifting her skirt to look at Fiona.

“I told you! Helping us focus! Sasha says a little fun between all the work helps keep the brain fresh!”

“You’re between my legs, how can that help?”

“By this!” Fiona reached up and pulled Yvette’s panties down.

“Fiona!”

“Take them off. My parents won’t be home for hours, c’mon!”

“What are you going to do?”

Fiona sighed. “I’m going to _ eat you out_. That’s what they call it. Fiona’s boyfriend did this to her and she recommended it for us.”

“She knows about us!?”

“Of course she does! She helped with today! Made sure she wasn’t here so we could have the house alone when my parents left!” Yvette’s panties were now at her knees. “Come on, be cool and take them off, please?”

Yvette sighed. “Oh alright.” She slid her panties off the rest of the way. “Now what?”

“Come down so you’re almost sitting on my face.”

“What!?”

“Just do it!”

Sighing, Yvette did so, easing herself down over Fiona. Fiona hooked her arms around Yvette’s thighs and lead her the rest of the way. Yvette sat with just an inch between her and Fiona’s face.

“Perfect!” Fiona said. She closed the distance and swiped her tongue across Yvette.

The woman gasped, gripping onto the table. “Wh-”

Fiona repeated it again. Swiping her tongue up the expanse and letting it dip between Yvette’s folds. She found the little nub of nerves and flicked her tongue over it. She heard Yvette from beyond her skirt, gasping and moaning loudly.

“This… This is…” She moaned again, her body shaking with pleasure she’d never known before.

Fiona lapped at her, swirling her tongue like Sasha had explained. She could feel the wetness from Yvette rolling down her cheek and it was glorious. Fiona grinned when Yvette, unable to help herself, rocked over Fiona’s face. It was a good sign, but Fiona was unsure what to do. She tried to continue licking, but found it too hard and decided to just keep her tongue pressed against Yvette.

Yvette’s head spun as she moved herself over Fiona, faster and faster as the intense feeling in her gut built and built. She tried not to press too hard onto Fiona’s face, but it felt so great and the more she pushed, the larger the surface that rubbed against her.

Fiona did not push her away, but pulled her closer, loving how desperately Yvette rubbed her pussy over her face. She caught breaths when she could, but the loud and insane shouts from Yvette were enough to drive her over the edge. She kept her tongue out and pressed against the nub as best she could. Yvette thrust hard into Fiona's face as she came hard, screaming and jerking against Fiona’s mouth. Fiona licked and lapped, drinking in the orgasm. Finally, Yvette eased off Fiona’s face to give them both room to breath.

“Oh, wow!” Yvette huffed. “That was… The best thing I’ve ever felt!”

Fiona smirked. “Glad to do it!” She stared up in the darkness at Yvette’s dripping pussy and wanted more. She gripped Yvette’s thighs and pulled her down, connecting her tongue again to that wonderful nub, sucking in and flicking her tongue. Yvette gasped loudly again, legs quivering around her. Fiona’s body tingled, coaxing her to reach under her skirt to her own wet panties and slip her fingers into her pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
